


Windsor Knots

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio!Kurt, M/M, Sebklaine - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Warbler!Sebastian, innocent!blaine, well to some extent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, star Cheerio and boyfriend of one Blaine Anderson, has made plenty of trips to Dalton Academy. These trips tend to have two things in common. Or, rather, two people in common: Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson. Maybe one day Sebastian will learn not to play with Kurt's toys… at least not without including him, dammit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windsor Knots

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just an excuse for kinky sexy Sebklaine smut, honestly. There's a tiny bit of plot cause I tend to have to have plot in my life I guess. But seriously. It's mostly just porn.
> 
> Warnings: Threesome M/M/M action, mild bondage, mild D/s tones, um... it's smut? smut smut smut. This is seriously just 3000 words of porn, people.

Dalton Academy was nowhere for a cheerleader. More specifically, it was nowhere for the damned co-captain of the damned McKinley High Cheerios. No, Kurt Hummel had no business stalking down the stoic halls of the prep school, hair perfectly coifed, nose pointed into the air, blue eyes glaring in scorn. He was on a mission, and if he had to be at a stupid stuck up  _academy_  to accomplish it, so be it.

"Smythe!" he demanded, voice high and icy in the senior commons, shutting down the noise in the area and causing a group of boys to separate, all looking at the commanding boy in the red and white uniform. "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

The boy in question took a step forward, practically oozing pompousness from his very pores. Sebastian cocked his head and quirked a smirk at the Cheerio, crossing his arms all while wearing his ridiculous (definitely not sexy) blazer. "I'm sorry, Princess, what was that? I'm afraid my hearing doesn't quite register that decibel. Wanna try and say that again in a manlier pitch?" Emerald eyes fluttered at him in faux innocence.

"Oh ha ha, Sebastian. Give him  _back_. Now." There was some confusion on the nearby faces, but also some gloating on behalf of their fellow Warbler and some obvious interest in the cat fight that was sure to happen. So, the birdies knew what game was going on. How lovely.

Kurt's grey-blue eyes flared dangerously as Sebastian lifted a hand and covered his mouth, a soft chuckle falling from his lips. Oh, he was full of himself and Kurt was well aware of it. He'd been dealing with Sebastian for almost a year now, after all. They were coming up on the end of senior year, he, Seb, and Blaine all heading to New York come summer. They'd started interacting after Regionals last year and now…

Well, now Sebastian had something that belonged to Kurt, and the cheerleader was not about to leave Dalton empty handed. "Come on you cheeky rodent. I know he's here. Where'd you hide him this time? I kind of assumed the rest of you'd be taking advantage of your old head Warbler to avoid having to put up with this whiny jerk's lack of talent." At least Nick and Jeff laughed openly at that, while Sebastian held his hand over his heart as other's 'ooh'ed and cat-called.

"Princess, you wound me!" Sebastian said, strutting forward a bit to grab Kurt's hips even as the Cheerio tried to make himself taller. It always bothered Kurt that Sebastian was slightly taller than him. He didn't like the way the Warbler could look down his nose at him, the way he had to look slightly upward to meet Sebastian's eyes when he was so close, as he was now.

Sebastian hovered before Kurt, hands ever on the boy's bony yet muscular hips, that sinful smirk coiling on his lips and making the shorter brunette lick his lips. "You should be used to it by now, Rodent. Where. Is.  _Blaine_?" It was an unconscious decision to move forward, closer to Sebastian, and another unconscious decision to lift his hands to the taller boy's shoulders, pushing down slightly on them and glaring hotly at the boy. "You can't just kidnap my boyfriend, Sebastian. I mean, if you wanted to see me so damn badly you could have  _texted_."

"Oh, but where would the fun be in that, Cupcake?"

Kurt growled, digging his sharply manicured nails into the Warbler's shoulders. "Save the sweet little names for Blaine, Seb. I drove all the way out here and you're wasting my time. Are we going to find my boyfriend or are we just going to stand around and chat all fucking day, hmm? I'm  _bored_." Kurt's bottom lip stuck out and Sebastian took advantage of that, leaning down to bite hard on the wet, pink flesh.

In a fluid motion, Kurt's legs were wrapped about Sebastian's waist while the taller boy grasped the point where those legs met his sexy little ass. With the leverage, Kurt was able to peer down his nose at the Warbler, a smirk not unlike that which usually adorned Sebastian's face dancing its way onto Kurt's. "You're lucky your birdies don't question their leaders or you and Blaine would both be in trouble by now. As it is I'm half convinced most of the boys in this damn room think I'm just the pompom throwing play thing of the two of you," he glared around the room, which had a few chuckles ringing through it. "Which I'm  _not_!"

Sebastian just laughed, already walking out of the commons with Kurt still held about his waist. The Cheerio tightened his thighs about Sebastian, squealing sharply when the movement nearly dislodged him from his perch. That just made Sebastian laugh all the more, giving Kurt's ass a healthy squeeze in the process. "C'mon Princess, let's go find your precious Blainers."

The only way Kurt could get out of Sebastian's hold was to pull the Warbler's hair until it became too much and he had to relent, complaining in a hiss about how he liked it just as rough as the next guy but he also didn't want to be bald in high school. Kurt snapped at him about how they were almost to college anyway, so it wasn't that big a base for an argument.

Once their hips were separated, the boys practically raced to Sebastian's room, not quite running as that wouldn't be proper, but striding with a fast determination and shooting glares at each other all the way. "Hurry up, Rodent! I'm already going to be late as hell getting home without you taking your sweet time…" The cheerleader impatiently tapped his foot outside the dorm.

"Oh, keep your panties on, Hummel. Or don't," Sebastian said with a wink and a smirk, unlocking and opening his door to reveal the hidden boy inside. "I know being an ex-Warbler means he's moved on from the tie department, but our little Blainey-bear sure does have a hard time with windsor knots…" He laughed a bit as he joined the Cheerio inside the small, single dorm room.

Kurt stared at the struggling boy on the bed, only for Blaine to look back at him with a boyish grin on his face, golden eyes practically glistening with joy. "Hi, Kurt! Sebby picked me up for lunch but he didn't take me back for afternoon classes. Instead he brought me here. And he tied me to his bed. Did you know knots are hard to get out when you don't have any fingers to use to undo 'em?"

"Sebastian, those aren't even windsor knots, you liar," he said, shaking his head and approaching his bound boyfriend, who was surprisingly still fully clothed. "Hey, baby. I noticed you were missing. Hence my showing up here. Our precious meerkat really needs to learn to leave alone what does not belong to him." Blue eyes flashed in Sebastian's direction, focusing on the fact that the Warbler had draped his blazer over his desk chair along with his tie. His shoes were pushed under the desk already as well, and he was shooting Kurt a hungry look.

The sounds of a struggling Blaine brought both Kurt and Sebastian's gazes back to the bed, and twin growls rang through the room. "I can't believe I left him so fucking  _clothed_. I mean, what the fuck is  _wrong with me_?" Sebastian's hands were already undoing his own buttons on his shirt and untucking it in the process. Kurt rolled his eyes, but he did slip off his pristine white tennis shoes.

Blaine looked from one brunette to the other, then bit his lip and whimpered at them. "Kuuuuuurt, Sebbyyyyy," he whined, only for Sebastian to wince at the name while Kurt sauntered over to pluck the bow tie free from his boyfriend's neck. "Teasing isn't fair. And My arms are numb." He turned his golden gaze on Kurt then, sticking his lips out in an obnoxious little pout. "Sebby left me here too long."

Somehow things always progressed in this way. Sebastian pushed Blaine to a point of begging and pouting like a puppy while Kurt rolled his eyes at the pair of them, wondering exactly how he even found himself in this ridiculous situation time and time again. "Really, Sebastian, do you  _have_  to turn him into a blubbering mess every time you kidnap him? I mean, he isn't  _that difficult_  to keep happy." The Cheerio reached out and flicked the ties off of Blaine's wrists with a practiced ease that might have been alarming to an outsider, but had Blaine grinning while Sebastian just licked his lips.

"Getting him worked up is fun, Princess. You know it only leads to good things…" Emerald eyes flared with lust as the tallest boy made his way to the other two, climbing onto the bed and straddling Blaine while Kurt cocked a hip and glared at him.

The cheerleader shot glances between the pair on the bed, only to smile in a way that had Blaine, who could see his expression, whimpering softly. Oh, yes. Kurt had ideas. He had  _wonderful_  ideas for the boys who made his life so goddamned  _difficult_. "Hmm, I like that position, Rodent. You both should have less clothes on though, don't you think?"

Nothing of Kurt's tone gave away his intentions, but he did shift closer to Sebastian's back, peeling away the unbuttoned shirt and trailing those sharp nails of his along the newly exposed flesh of the Warbler's back. Sebastian hissed in a mixture of pleasure and pain, and Blaine groaned, the two bucking their hips together.

"Fuck, Kurt, I still have marks from last week!" The tallest of their little trio proclaimed, which only made Kurt purr and run his nails down a bit harder, this time coming close to drawing blood. "Ow,  _fuck_ , Jesus!" Sebastian tried to lean away from Kurt, but he was stuck between the brunette's hands and Blaine's body, which was only curling up against him and stopping his movement.

Kurt licked his lips and carefully removed his uniform while Blaine worked on Sebastian's pants, all the while lecturing the boy about how he brought Kurt's wrath on himself. "…shouldn't push him so much if you don't want the claws, Sebby. You know he gets possessive. Been stealing me too much. I tried to tell you, you know."

It was no surprise when Sebastian got fed up with the lecture and slid up Blaine's body so he was sitting on his chest, pulling his cock out of his undone pants and sliding it easily into the previously bound boy's mouth to shut him up. Kurt snorted while Blaine grumbled around Sebastian before giving in and sucking him off, lapping at his length and humming around him in the way he knew drove both his partners crazy.

"So sexy… God, you two are gonna kill me," Kurt muttered, taking advantage of Sebastian's position so that he could reach out and remove Blaine's pants and boxers without resistance. The trapped and sufficiently gagged boy whimpered around Sebastian's length, which only made Kurt that much happier. "Alright you greedy meerkat, are you going to do any of the work or do I have to open him up for you, too?"

There was also the fact that Sebastian still had his pants on, and Blaine's shirt was kind of still on him, but those things could be easily rectified. In fact, once Sebastian moved down the bed to kneel between Blaine's legs with a bottle of lube and a hungry glint in his eyes, Kurt had the perfect opportunity to pull the cocky boy's pants off, completely unsurprised to find no underwear beneath them.

Blaine panted and whined as the Warbler slowly opened him up, while Kurt slid up beside him and carded his fingers lovingly through gel-matted hair. "Shhh, baby, hush," he cooed, leaning down and pressing soft, sweet kisses along his jaw, to his lips, and over his forehead. "You know your Sebby will take care of you. He wouldn't risk not being allowed to play anymore."

There was satisfaction in his cerulean eyes when Kurt caught sight of the middle finger Sebastian tossed at him. He shook his head with a little laugh, then worked his way behind the tallest member of their group, bringing along a couple of condoms as he perched behind the kneeling Sebastian who was still very focused on his task of warming up Blaine.

Without warning, the Cheerio leaned forward, grabbing and spreading Sebastian's cheeks before swiftly working his tongue over the pompous boy's rim. Sebastian let out a loud moan followed by a throaty gasp, and Kurt smirked against his hole before diving back in with more force, tongue straightened to a sharp point as he prodded and dove deep inside of his frequent lover.

"You fucking cheat, Hummel," Sebastian's growl tore through the room just as Blaine pleaded to be fucked. Kurt moaned into the Warbler's ass, then pulled away and licked his lips.

It was with a proud smirk that Kurt passed a condom to Sebastian, popping his head over the taller boy's shoulder to peer down at Blaine with lust filled blue eyes. "Yeah, but you both love it when I get my way," he commented, already having grabbed the lube and lowering his hand to work the liquid over Sebastian's freshly sheathed cock.

When Sebastian was ready and lined up, Kurt winked at Blaine and let his lube-slicked fingers move secretly down to Sebastian's already spit-coated asshole. Without warning, Kurt slid two fingers into the brunette, who jerked his hips forward and impaled Blaine, making the raven-haired boy cry out wantonly. "Oh,  _yes_ , Seb!"

Kurt grinned as he worked his fingers quickly, Sebastian swearing at him all the while until he slid over his prostate and caused the boy to devolve into caveman-like noises. "Don't complain, Bas, You're a terrible liar, and we all know you love when I take control…" Kurt leaned in then to suck and bite at Sebastian's neck and shoulders, marking him with deep red and purple bruises while adding a third finger and stretching the boy quick enough to burn but slow enough to cause no real pain.

With practiced ease, Kurt opened the second condom he'd grabbed with his teeth, sliding it onto himself with one hand while his other kept working three slick digits in and out of Sebastian's needy body. The Warbler seemed torn between rocking forward into Blaine or shifting back further onto the Cheerio's sinful fingers. Kurt only made that decision more difficult as he replaced his fingers with his throbbing cock in one fell swoop.

"Oh,  _shit_ , Princess," Sebastian howled, eyes squeezed shut and pelvis spasming in a way that had Blaine whimpering with need. "You know this…  _ah_ … this just makes me want to k-keep stealing Bla-AH-aine more often, right? Gets you all…  _mmm_ … hot and superior and _shit_  you're deep."

The countertenor simply rolled his eyes along with his hips as he pushed in harder, deeper, and faster. His hips forced Sebastian forward into Blaine, who was so close he could hardly hold it together anymore, and it just encouraged the cheerleader to keep going. He'd push his boys as far as they could go and then some. It was what he did best after all. He smirked. "Keep stealing him and see how far you can push me, Seb. I'm sure the rest of the Warblers would love to witness you being taken over the counsel table. Maybe I could even give that old gavel a new purpose…"

Kurt bit down on Sebastian's shoulder just as his dirty images brought Blaine over the edge. The shortest of the trio coming hard over his own stomach, crying out both boys' names and whimpering as Sebastian kept sliding into him. "Oh… oh God, Sebby, Kuuuuurt…" he moaned, eyes scrunched up in the mixture of ever-present pleasure and distinct pain from oversensitivity. The other two kept moving together, working toward that release that was nearly in reach.

A few more hard thrusts into the constantly seizing walls of the Blaine's ass had Sebastian pouring out his own release, which in turn triggered Kurt, who came with a high pitched howl. The Cheerio collapsed on top of the tallest of the trio, which was completely expected as he always went boneless after an orgasm, leaving Sebastian to clean up their mess. Of course, all he did was pull off the condoms and throw them sloppily in the general direction of his trash can, not even bothering to tie them off, which would make Kurt lecture him but whatever. He used the nearest shirt (Kurt's cheer uniform, which would get his ass beaten later) to clean the come off of Blaine and himself, then they all curled up in a sweaty heap.

"You know my dad is going to start calling soon if you don't do something about it," Kurt muttered, lazily stroking Sebastian's hair. He was pretty sure Blaine was in some sort of sex coma, and that was perfectly okay. "If you get Blaine killed because of your inability to leave him in his proper school there will be hell to pay, Rodent."

There was some mixture of laughter and whining from the comatose Blaine, which probably made him post-comatose, but whatever. All that mattered was that Sebastian was grumbling and groping for his phone, which meant he was close to giving in.

Sebastian eventually relented and called Santana, who had grown rather used to the trio and their antics.  _"Need me to call Papa Bear and tell him Lady Hummel's at my place again? How did I know? All three of you idiots owe me,"_  her voice poured from his phone, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Satan. You know I put the fear of God into those guys on the squad so they don't look up your skirts while they hold you up. We are indebted to each other forever, face it," he scoffed, then looked at Blaine and Sebastian. "These two, however, you can totally milk for all they're worth. And they're rich, remember, so don't go easy on them."

Needless to say, his boyfriends were not very amused. Santana was. Her laughter rang until Sebastian hung up on her. "Well, if we have the whole night now…" Sebastian's voice trailed off as he shared a look with Blaine, and soon they were on top of Kurt, who squeaked and squealed in protest. He was supposed to be on top, dammit! He called the shots! But… sometimes, he could admit to himself at least, it was nice to let go of the control. Sometimes he really enjoyed his boys having their dirty ways with him...


End file.
